Among the Clans
|pages = 128 |year = 24th century |ISBN = 1889533262 }} A Planet of Ice. A People of Fire. A Passion for Space. Blurb ;From the book jacket: :The Andorians have always been something of a paradox; a mystery at the heart of the Federation. Now learn the codes of Andorian honor, ancient ways of behavior enforced at knife point and exalted in song. Walk the glacier paths and fly above the towering moraines of ice-blue Andoria. Pilot the sleek, powerful ships of the Andorian Free Trade fleet, or serve proudly on the all-Andorian starship, the [[USS Eagle|U.S.S. ''Eagle]]. (You'll learn how to say "Eagle" in Andorian, as well.) Among the Clans contains detailed information on the history, planetology, and geography of Andoria and a guide to their colony worlds across the Andor sector.'' ::*Among the Clans is part of Last Unicorn's ''Alien Intelligence line of products. While written for the Star Trek ® Roleplaying Game, it includes material applicable to the Star Trek: Next Generation ® and Star Trek ® Deep Space Nine™ Roleplaying Games, as well.'' ::*''A complete timeline of Andorian history – including coverage of Andoria in the era of and . ::*''Eight system templates, plus a complete planet writeup for the Andorian homeworld.'' ::*''Total coverage of Andoria's geography and ecology from pole to pole, including five fully-statted new Andorian creatures.'' ::*''Seven ready-to-run Andorian Supporting Cast character, each one an episode in himself.'' ::*''Guidelines for creating and playing Andorian characters, including 15 new overlays and 22 new clan-based early life packages, plus new background histories, skills, advantages, and disadvantages.'' ::*''All-new Andorian martial arts, weapons, and dueling codes.'' ::*''Seven fully-statted new ships, including the front line anti-piracy ships of the ADF, and the all-Andorian U.S.S. Eagle.'' :With ''Among the Clans, your Andorian characters will come alive – and their enemies will hate you for it!'' Summary Andorian History boarding party]] In the 17th century, after nearly a millennia of civil war the Andorian people decided on one icy night to destroy all historical records after a new peaceful faction came to power. This let their people get over the differences that once nearly annihilated their species, and as of the 24th century it was something of a planetary pastime to be a historian, trying to discover Andoria's lost ages (now that their race has matured, and would be able to understand them without risking war). Contents Among the Clans is a sourcebook for the Last Unicorn Games Star Trek RPG. It defines three sub-races of Andorians: the predominant Thalassan, with high, knobby antennae (as seen in the original Trek); the Talish (of ), who have forward, tendril-like antennae; and the Bish'ee (of TNG), who have diminishing antennae standing straight out from their head. The fighting ritual ushaan (literally "private" or "intimate" fight) which is usually fought with a chaka blade was first described within this book. It was established as ritual fight with precise laws by Lor'Vela, the Andorian reformist, in the 17th century (of Earth). It was designed to end the brutal clan wars, but had roots from the time before Lor'Vela's reformation. where Archer and Shran fight against each other. Along with the published information seen in FASA's this book also helped put forth the idea of an ice covered Andoria.}} File:Andoria surface - Among the Clans.jpg|Fold-out map of Planet File:Chakra - Among the Clans.jpg|A chaka File:Ushaan-tor.jpg|An ushaan-tor (2154) Characters (2267)]] ;Ambassador Shras Endilev : Famous Andorian ambassador of the 23rd century, also a famous "brewer" on his homeworld ;Srel Zihl : Famed Andorian duelist. ;Tivra Ivari : Famed Andorian Starfleet officer, chief engineer, ;Ket'pem Ivari : Andorian "deep-cover" secret agent assigned to Mars Colony ;Lelva "Smesh" Athrun : Famed Andorian "renegade" ;Gaalen Polt : Famed Andorian smuggler ;Meveleth G'Phov : Famed Andorian scientist ;Phell'nun Endilev : Daughter of the famed Ambassador Shras, she rose to popularity as a history scholar References Axanar; Menk; Tellar; Tellarite; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Krotus Background information *It seems the Menk in this book are not meant to be the same Menk later shown on , and that they have the same name is a coincidence. Credits * Layout: Alvaro G. Riet Jr, Charles Ryan, Anthony N. Vayos External link * [http://www222.pair.com/sjohn/blueroom/trek.htm ''Trek subsection of S. John Ross' homepage] Category:Role-playing games